Pananana nanana!
by AlwaysCastle
Summary: Hunted, that's what he was. Like a deer in the woods trying to find shelter amongst the trees in the dark. Trying to hide from the barrel of death. The bullet that would pierce his heart and drain his body of all life...   It gets silly ONESHOT


**Some Castle fun!**

_Hunted, that's what he was. Like a deer in the woods trying to find shelter amongst the trees in the dark. Trying to hide from the barrel of death. The bullet that would pierce his heart and drain his body of all life. But he can't seek refuge in the trees. The cars he races by are his foliage, and he speeds by them looking for a safe place. Traffic rushes by in the form of several blurred headlights molding together as if one predator after a single prey. The night is closing in, and he feels as if he's suffocating. Feeling the need to just drive as fast and far as possible. To get away. Find safety. His hands clutches the steering wheel with white knuckles, shooting pain up his arm but he ignores is at he stares down the road, perhaps challenging it himself. Eyes so wide, and dilated, trying to stay focused but too terrified and determined to really know where he is going. His cerulean eyes peer up quickly into the mirror, searching frantically for any sign of his purser. Nothing for now. Perhaps he lost them._

_He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair all disheveled and lazy over his forehead. His ruggedly handsome face covered by a five o clock shadow. Eyes tired but alert which turn sharply back to the road, a slight relief flooding his body as he passes several more cars. He loosens his grip just a fraction on the steering wheel and checks the mirror again when a set of lights shine in his face. He panics for just a moment before the car passes. letting out a breath the prey stares at the road again. He tries to search his brain for a place to go. But he's on the highway and there are only miles and miles of road ahead of him, and only other cars to use as cover._

_This time a set of high beams hits his car blocking his field of vision for a second. He can't see anything but the car is right on him. The chase is on. Fear strikes his heart and he starts to breath heavily, on the verge of a panic attack. He cannot stay leveled headed. He tightens his grip yet again and leans towards the steering wheel. He floors it. Gunning the car forward with almost too much speed. At the next car he takes a sharp turn, his wheels squealing in protest and his body is thrown to the left. He settles back in his seat and whizzes down beside a large truck, shielding him for now. But the high beams find him once again. A spotlight searching for it's target._

_He's breathing heavy now, squinting at the road, his lights showing only whats in front of him through the fog that has now settle in his path. He doesn't have to look into the mirror to know they are there, and gaining. He swerves past two more cars, weaving in and out. They honk their horns at him in anger but he doesn't care.. This time his pursuers have had it and open fire. He ducks his head, zigging to one side and nearly colliding with another car. He zags again and more shots ring out, connecting with his car and cracking his back window._

_To his left he finds a mile marker telling him of the next exit. He mentally fists the air in victory and moves to the middle lane. The hunters are three cars down but they know where he is. He stays put, hoping maybe they'll lose him amongst the hundreds of other cars. When he comes to his exit he doesn't bother signaling, just checks the mirror and speeds down his random exit in record speed. So fast that his followers whiz by, missing the exit._

_He lets out a strangled laugh of pure glee. Victorious and races down the road doing an illegal U-ie and charging down another street where he veers off to one side in the trees and cuts the lights and the engine. The man sits there in his car out of breath as if he ran the whole way, and then rests his head on the steering wheel with an excitable groan._

_**Pa-na-na-na na-na-na Pa-na-na-na-na-na**_

Kate Beckett watches with arms crossed, satisfied grin on her face while Esposito shoves the suspect into the back of his car. Ryan slams the door and he and Esposito do their amusing fist bump and laugh. Kate shakes her head at them but gives them a smile for a job well done.

"Yo, where's Castle?" Esposito asks looking around while pulling off his vest.

Ryan does the same. "Yea, I would have thought he'd be in there with us the second you said no and turned your back.

Beckett un crosses her arms and looks over her shoulder, thumb pointing back towards her car. "Still in the car. I hid his "writer" bullet proof vest and refused to give him one of ours."

"Good one." The two other detectives grin.

"Well see you have at the precinct." Esposito says opening the drivers side door.

Ryan walks around to the passenger side and slides in, leaning towards Esposito to get a better view of Beckett. "I'm starving." He says, Esposito nods in agreement. "Castle should get us all lunch."

"I'll see what I can do." Kate turns and starts walking towards the car. The sounds of other police cars driving off and sirens are heard as she gets closer, until they are gone and she can hear the faint voice of Castle.

She stops where she is at the sight. There is Castle, in the drivers seat, hands moving the steering wheel in a comical manner while he talks excitedly to himself. The window is half way open, and she can hear him loud and clear.

"He's breathing heavy now, squinting at the road, his lights showing only whats in front of him through the fog that has now settle in his path. He doesn't have to look into the mirror to know they are there, and gaining." He's saying in his narrators voice. He checks his mirror for real and then sings out his made up theme song, "_**Pa-na-na-na na-na-na! Pa-na-na-na-na-na!"**_

Kate starts walking towards him, rolling her eyes but smiling so hard her face hurts. Castle makes like he just took a giant turn, swerving his body against the door and still singing his theme song. He's narrating again, and seems to come to a close.

"The man sits there in his car out of breath as if he ran the whole way, and then rests his head on the steering wheel with an excitable groan."

She's at her car now but he hasn't noticed. Leaning down so she's now level with him, she places her arm over the window on top of the car and grins, eyebrow raised. "Looks like you made a clean get away." She teases in a mocking tone.

Castle jumps hitting his head on the ceiling. He cringes, rubbing his head and tilts his head to one side to look at her, eyes squinting in pain. "God Beckett, you don't just sneak up on a guy during a get away."

She watches in amusement while he rubs his head and ducks out of the car, now standing in front of her. "Sounded like you got away to me." She points out leaning on her car.

"For now, Who's to say they don't find him." He also leans against the car.

"You write the ending Castle." She says, opening the door. Castle goes around and they look at each other over the car.

Castle gives her a cute smirk. The kind where his smile reaches the corner of his eyes. "That I do, Beckett, that I do." He slides in first. "Care to know the ending?"

"No Castle." She shuts her door and starts the car. "Your buying lunch." She then says.

"Shouldn't you be buying me lunch?" He stares at her, eyebrow raised.

"Why's that?" She turns onto the road not looking at him.

Looking forward he gets this look on his face like he's just about to win something, "I stayed in the car." He points out, very proud of himself.

"Oh good boy Hooch!" She fakes excitement. "Want me to rub your belly?" She jokes without thinking.

He smirks. "I wouldn't mind."

She rolls her eyes. "Lunch it is then."

"Fine." He pouts. Looking out the window.

Kate smiles to herself chancing a look at him. He keeps his eyes out the window. After what he feels is probably to much of a silence he breaks into his theme song. "_**Pa-na-na-na na-na-na! Pa-na-na-na-na-na!"**_

"Castle!"

"Sorry!"

**Hehehe! I saw that first episode when he did that and had to write a playful moment. Please review!**


End file.
